Pokemon: A cool adventure
by rinoaheartillyssister
Summary: Catch e'em all with Erin, Relm, and Kelly!


Pokemon: A Cool Adventure

Chapter 1: After Mewtwo

After out detour with Mew and Mewtwo, Me, Relm, and

Kelly started training again and looking for rare

Pokemon. We already got Togepi, which Relm got when we

found it. I am looking for Mew, Kelly's looking for

Hapinasu. All three of us are looking for the rest. I

just saw what looks like Mew.

"Come on guys, I just saw Maw!" I shouted.

"Got you," I shouted at Mew "Go Blastoise!"

"Are you sure this will work, Erin?" asked Relm.

I ignored her, "Blastoise, Blizzard," Mew weakened,

"Pokeball go!"

I caught Mew!

Chapter 2: The Non-Behaving Pokemon

After I caught Mew, it wouldn't obey me.

"Erin, give up, it just won't obey," Kelly said.

"No! Let me check my Pokedex," I said.

"Mew: Won't obey trainer unless with them for a

month," said the Pokedex.

"That's why Erin, you just got Mew, "Relm said to

Erin, "Kelly is that the rare Pokemon you're after,

Hapinasu. There's some others too!"

Chapter 3: The Rare-Pokemon Parade

"Pokeball go!" all three of us shouted.

Kelly got Hapinasu.

I got Pichu.

Relm got Mirutanku.

"Pokeball go!" Me and Kelly shouted.

I got Pii.

Kelly got Pupurin.

Relm threw another Pokeball and got Hane.

I through another Pokeball and got Maril.

Chapter 4: Training

After we caught the rare Pokemon, we trained the rare Pokemon.

"We have the best Pokemon in the world!" Relm complimented.

"Except Mew," Erin added.

"Yeah," agreed Kelly.

**********Two weeks later***********

"All our Pokemon are level 100!" I said.

"How's Mew doing?" asked Relm.

"Gaining Trust in me," I replied, "Mew I choose you!"

Mew, a cute pink Pokemon with a long tail, came out of it's Pokeball.

"Mew Psybeam," I commanded.

A beam of light cam out of Mew's tail.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Chapter 5: Gaining Trust

**************1 Month Later*************

"Finally!" I cried.

"What is it Erin?" asked Relm.

"Mew's finally obeying me!" I answered.

"That's great Erin!" said Kelly.

"Mew I choose you!" I shouted.

Mew appeared.

"Mew Tag along behind me," I ordered.

"Come on guys, let's visit home," suggested Kelly.

"Ok," Relm and I said at the same time.

Chapter 6: Cerulean City

*************Inside Cerulean City Gym****************

"Hello. We're home!" we all hollered.

"Guys, just in time. We are just about to have a show. Now that your here, you can do the show with us," said Violet.

"Ok" said Relm.

'Ring Ring' the phone is ringing.

"I got it!" I yelled on her way to the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Yes, may I speak to the Sisters of Cerulean City?" asked the person.

"You're speaking to one of them" I answered.

"May I speak to all of them?" asked the person.

"Sure. Everyone, come here!" I yelled.

"Hello. What do you want?" asked Lily.

"This is Nurse Joy. You have visitors," said Nurse Joy.

"Hey guys. We are coming over," said Ash.

"Ash, what's wrong with Brock?" asked Kelly.

"Kelly, he has Nurse Joyitis," replied Misty, "See you in a few minutes."

************A few minutes later*************

"Hey guys," said Brock, who was currently going crazy over Kelly.

I said, "Hi guys. After you called, we decided to have all three of you in the show."

"Pika Pika," said Pikachu.

"Mew Mew," replied Mew.

"Togepi," replied both Togepi's.

"Let's get the show on the road," said Daisy.

Chapter 7: The Big Performance

"Ready guys?" asked Lily.

"I feel uncomfortable," complained Relm.

"I'll go check on Erin," said Kelly.

"Hey, how's it going? Show's starting now," said Kelly.

"Ok" I said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the extra special Cerulean Gym show performance by the Cerulean City Sister and friends!" exclaimed the announcer.

*************After the performance********************

"That was great! Bye everyone! Keep the costumes!" yelled Violet.

Chapter 8: The Beginning

I will teach you how I got my first Pokemon, got all my badges, and met all of my friends!

Chapter 9:My first Pokemon

When I turned 10, I got Jigglypuff and a Moon Stone to evolve it when I was ready.

That's when me and my sister, Relm who got Vulpix, went to Pallet Town, where we met our first friend.

Chapter 10: Our first Friend, Ash Ketchum

When we got to Pallet Town, we went to a house for a bite to eat.

"Ash, we have visitors," said the person.

"Coming Mom!" yelled Ash.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi. I am about to get my first Pokemon. Want to come?" asked Ash.

"Sure. We already got ours," said Relm.

************A few minutes later***************

"Hey geek. Who are your friends?" said Gary, "By the way your too late. They are all gone."

"We'll see about that!" shouted Ash as we ran up to Prof. Oak's lab.

"Hey Professor," said Ash.

"Hi Ash. You're lucky, there's one Pokemon left." Said Professor Oak.

"Let me have it!" yelled Ash.

"But you may not like this Pokemon," said Professor Oak, "He has a very shocking personality."

"I'll take it no matter what Professor!"

"OK. I warned you!" said Oak.

A Pokeball with a lightning bit on it. A Pikachu popped out.

"How cute!" I said.

Ash picked up Pikachu and got shocked by it. Me and Relm ducked away from the lightning.

"Ash, here is your Pokedex and Pokeballs," said Oak.

"Come on girls," said Ash.

That's how our friend got his first Pokemon.

Chapter 11: Our sisters, Misty and Kelly

"Ash, behind you!" panicked Relm.

"Ash, its just my scaredy cat sister seeing a Pidgey," I said as I called out Jigglypuff, "Go Jigglypuff, use your sing attack!"

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly---------------------puff, Jigglypuff, Jiggly," sang Jigglypuff.

"Pokeball go!" I shouted, "Yes, I caught Pidgey!"

************In Viridian City's Pokemon Center**************

"Ash, there's are sis, Misty," said Relm

"Hi Misty. Hey Kelly," I said.

"Hi Erin and Relm," they said at the same time.

Chapter 12: Brock

**********Pewter City Gym***************

"All four of us challenge you. Me first," said Kelly.

"I'll never fight cuties like you guys," declared Brock, "here, have the badge girls."

**************Later**************

"No Badge," sighed Ash.

"Ash, wait up man!" yelled Brock, "you forgot this. My dad's taking care of the gym."

"I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do, take it."

Chapter 13: Mt. Moon

"Mt. Moon sounds SO magical to me. A PERFECT place for lovers," said Misty.

Chapter 14: The Beginning Ends

That was how we all met. I won the Elite Four and became the world's best trainer. Kelly and Brock are headover heels about each other. Relm is being the worst, and only, scaredy cat sister I know. If you are wondering, we end up catching them all.


End file.
